


Both Master and Servant

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Non Consensual, Paddling, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Both Master and Servant

  
**Title:** Both Master and Servant  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus/Warrington, Severus/others implied  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Tears/Crying  
 **Other Warnings:** Non-con (or very dub-con), paddling, anal, orgasm denial, student/teacher (though Warrington is of age)  
 **Word Count:** ~1510  
 **Summary/Description:** Severus must collect the tears of newly Marked Death Eaters. But what if one won't cry?  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to [](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. Original entry is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/437668.html).

"Severus?" Voldemort reached his hand toward Severus, who came forward and knelt a moment before standing.

"My Lord?" He already knew what the Dark Lord wanted. The newest Death Eaters had just been marked and the tears they shed held great power. The Dark Lord's power, in fact. Severus was to collect the tears and preserve them, should they be needed in the future by the Dark Lord himself.

"Take my young charges to the dungeons. You may release them whenever you are finished." He waved his hand, shooing the lot of them away, clearly already forgotten.

Severus looked at the three defiant yet tearful faces. He only needed to collect a small phial from each one.

He did so enjoy it.

"Come," he said and turned, robes snapping behind him. The sound of their shuffling feet followed him down the stone corridor.

"Sit." He pointed to a bench and the three young men immediately followed his directive.

The one, Flint, hadn't stopped crying although at least he wasn't sniveling like Bletchley. Taking a fresh phial, Severus turned toward Flint and felt his cock harden just from the look on his face.

Flint's eyes were puffy and red, salty tracks trailing down his cheeks. Severus held the phial up to his cheek, and watched as the tears fell. He moved his hand to the left side of Flint's face and collected more.

Once the phial was full, he corked it and carried it to a special rack. Tapping his wand, Flint's name appeared as well as the date. As with most potions ingredients, fresh was best.

"You may go, Flint." He hadn't even turned back around with a new phial when he heard the door close behind Flint on his way out. They often were in quite a rush. Severus almost laughed. Their fear was well-founded and they would have moved even faster had they known what awaited them in they stayed.

"Stop sniveling this _instant_ , Bletchley," he snapped. Bletchley's nose was running and he wiped in on the back of his hand. Severus turned away in disgust. These insufferable fools weren't men, they were children.

The sooner he finished here, the sooner he too could leave and take care of the _uncomfortable_ problem that was developing. He brought the phial to Bletchley's cheek and collected tears until this phial was full as well. Repeating the steps he'd just performed, he labeled the phial and dismissed Bletchley.

The last one remaining was Warrington and he had stopped crying.

"Pain gone then?" Severus said, his voice soft. His heart began to race, his blood rushing through his veins, his cock throbbing. Thank goodness for heavy robes.

"I can handle it. Sir," he added belatedly.

"I need to collect your tears, Warrington." Severus set the phial down. He already knew he'd have to resort to drastic measures. Warrington always was quite stubborn. Severus licked his lips in anticipation.

"I haven't got any."

If he had any idea what he was doing to Severus, he would cry like a good boy. But no, Warrington crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Then—" Severus raised his wand. "—we will have to make some." Light shot out of his wand. Warrington froze and his clothes melted away. Severus flicked his wand and lifted him into the air before gently setting him down, arse up, over the back of a chair.

"Grip the seat," he intoned, his voice carrying the intent of the Imperius curse without the full strength. Warrington slowly reached for the edge of the seat, eyes wide but still dry.

Severus kicked his feet apart and admired the firm muscles of his arse. Maybe Quidditch wasn't only good for taking Minerva's Galleons and scotch.

" _Accio_ paddle!" Severus held out his hand as a lovely maple wood paddle flew across the room. He caught it in one hand, then caressed the worn wood for a moment.

"Professor?" Warrington said, at last sounding concerned. Too little, too late.

Severus raised the paddle high and it came crashing down. Warrington shrieked, his body lurching forward. A red mark bloomed across his pale skin and Severus smacked the other cheek just as hard and Warrington cried out again.

However, he still was not crying. Severus peppered his arse and the tops of his thighs until his flesh was red nearly to the backs of his knees. He was no longer listening, entirely caught up in the pleasure of delivering perfect blows.

"Do you have tears for me, Warrington?" Severus said, his voice low. Warrington turned to face him and his skin was pale, his eyes red. He looked as if he might have bitten his lip.

"I won't cry. Not for you." Severus closed his eyes for a moment. It was too delicious. He walked around in front of him and began to remove his robes.

"I know other ways to break a man." He pulled out his cock, hard and ready. "You aren't even a man."

"You wouldn't."

"The Dark lord allows me my _perversions_ as long as I serve him well." Severus moved behind him again, fingers trailing over the hot flesh of his red arse. He pressed his thumb to the pink puckered hole. Warrington clenched his arse and tried to pull away.

"There will be none of that." Severus moved behind him more fully. "The Dark Lord has ordered me to collect your tears. You _will_ cry, one way or another."

Lubrication close at hand, he slicked his cock but nothing more. Pushing the head of his cock to Warrington's hole, Severus didn't stop when Warrington tried to force him out, not when he got up on tiptoes to try and escape, not when he began to beg.

"Please, Snape."

"Please, what?" Severus pulled and shoved back in roughly—over and over. His cock throbbed, Warrington's skin so hot Severus felt it through his trousers. Angling just so, he knew when he found Warrington's prostate because the boy began to push back against him and canted his hips to pull Severus deeper.

He began to beg for more.

"Oh, fuck me, please," he said, voice cracking. His legs were trembling as Severus fucked him. Severus reached under him and stroked his half hard cock to fullness.

"If you won't cry in pain," Severus said, leaning close, "I will make you cry with pleasure." He slammed in again, hand moving in time with his thrusts, his thumb running over the wet head of the boy's cock.

Severus heard Warrington's breath hitch and slammed into him for all his was worth, biting down hard on his shoulder as he came, pumping him full of his seed. He pulled out quickly and pushed two fingers into his hole.

"Please, I need—"

"What do you need?"

"I need to come!"

"No," Severus snapped and jabbed especially hard with his fingers. "You need to _cry_."

Finding his prostate, Severus rubbed and rubbed, stroking Warrington's cock slowly. Come began to dribble out as Severus massaged his prostate.

Severus kept up the pressure, teasing and torturing, until finally Warrington reaching his breaking point.

"Please!" he said, followed by a great sob, his body shaking as he began to cry in desperation. Severus released Warrington's cock and withdrew his fingers from his hole, then reached for a phial, holding it against the corner of his eye as the tears streamed down his face.

Once it was filled, he labeled it as he had done with the others and then washed his hands. He turned toward Warrington and flicked his wand, his bindings falling free.

"You may go," Severus said coldly.

"But—" Warrington gaped. "What about this?" He indicated his cock, deep purple and probably painfully hard.

"Would you prefer that _I_ bring you to orgasm?" Severus took a step forward and Warrington shook his head. He hastily put himself back together and was out the door in moments.

A hasty spell locked the door and Severus reached inside his pants, hissing as his hand met his hot flesh. Pulling his cock out, it only took three strokes until he was coming, spilling onto the cold stone floor.

Panting harshly, Severus Vanished the mess and tucked himself back into his pants before dropping onto a stool his own tears now falling freely.

Severus wiped the tears from his cheeks when he heard a sound outside his door, felt the wards tremble.

"Severusss," a sibilant voice hissed, the locking charm on the door not strong enough to withstand the Dark Lord's magic. "You were _successful_?"

Severus made sure his cheeks were completely dry before turning to face him. "Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent." The Dark Lord turned to leave but paused in the doorway and said, " _Do_ come to my chambers this evening, Severus. I believe a special reward is in order."

"Of course, my Lord," Severus replied, bowing deeply. He heard the Dark Lord's footsteps fade as he left Severus in his lab.

Hand shaking slightly, Severus proceeded to gather the potions he would require to survive a 'reward' from his Master.


End file.
